


Turnabout

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shishido gets his revenge on Taki. Sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

"That was the agreement."

Taki gave a horrified look. Shishido looked far too happy about the turnout of the match. Joy was dancing in his eyes. "You can't be serious!" Taki shook his head a few times in disbelief, edging back a few steps as he did so.

Shishido came forward one step for each one Taki retreated with, a constant looming figure. There was a grin on his face and a pair of scissors in hand. "Oh yes, of course I am."

"You didn't say anything about cutting off my hair!" Taki covered his head with his hands and _whimpered_.

"No," said Shishido, "but I did say the winner gets to do whatever he wants." He grasped Taki by the wrist and brought the scissors up to snip away at the former Regular's hair where it was now exposed. "And the loser pays for ice cream cones for Choutarou and the winner." Shishido grinned as he finished up Taki's new "haircut", Taki no longer resisting or trying to bat away the scissors or Shishido's hand. "Hope you got enough money on you."


End file.
